Daniel
Daniel is a cult leader, and was, briefly, a counselor at Camp Campbell. Appearance Daniel sports an appearance identical to David's, but with a much lighter color palette and dressier clothing. Max notes that his getup resembles one of a "cult leader." He has platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. His outfit consists of a white polo shirt with two pockets, white pants held up by a white belt with a gold buckle, white socks with blue and orange lines, a white and grey watch on his left arm, and lastly, lace up white shoes with black soles. History Before his arrival at Camp Campbell, Daniel was part of a religious cult compound and caused the deaths of multiple people. Daniel managed to escape the police and eventually came to Camp Campbell after seeing the open position, plotting another mass sacrifice. Meanwhile, Gwen decides to hire more counselors to help them after finding some stashed cash. Soon after telling David, Daniel arrives at the camp to apply for the open position. Daniel instantly charms David, but causes Gwen to instantly bail by using her vacation days, due to how similar the two seemed to look and act. Daniel quickly manages to brainwash the campers, except for Neil, Max, and Nikki, who quickly go to David for help. Daniel then quickly manages to brainwash numerous campers, and attempts to have them drink poisoned punch. His plan ultimately fails when Max uses reverse psychology on David to have him try and fire Daniel. In a musical face off, Daniel drinks his own toxic punch, and is whisked away by an ambulance, his ultimate fate left unknown. Personality At first glance, he exhibits a "happy-go-lucky" attitude that is remarkably similar to David's, which causes David to put a lot of trust in Daniel almost immediately. This is later shown to be a facade, so that he can infiltrate Camp Campbell, and subject its campers to "detoxification" rituals in order to help them "ascend." His actions at Camp Campbell (and at an unknown compound) show that Daniel is able to manipulate people with ease due to his charm, although his antics are easily discovered under a careful eye (as Max, Nikki, and Neil quickly discern Daniel's true motives). However, his brashness is ultimately his undoing– going head to head with David, he made a grave mistake by absentmindedly ingesting the poisoned kool-aid in his pompous show. Trivia * Many of Daniel's actions are inspired by the infamous Jonestown Massacre, in which numerous people died after drinking poisoned Kool-Aid. Quartermaster and Nikki directly lampshade this in the episode. * When Daniel is antagonized, he twists and cracks his neck. * Daniel is skilled in playing the fiddle, just as David can play a guitar. * Daniel never intentionally blinks in the entirety of his screen time in the episode "Cult Camp." * The scene showing Daniel standing at the table in the middle of all the campers while serving punch is an allusion to Leonardo da Vinci's painting, The Last Supper. * It is possible Jen and Daniel are from the same cult, considering their similar Satanic interests and mental instability. Gallery References Category:Camp Campbell staff